


Another Day at the Office [Podfic]

by juniperphoenix



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action, Fish out of Water, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-11
Updated: 2010-12-11
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperphoenix/pseuds/juniperphoenix
Summary: Podfic of a story by Sholio. Jeannie was pretty sure that SG-1 had not expected her to get shot at when they'd taken her offworld to fix the malfunctioning thingetyjibbet.





	Another Day at the Office [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Another Day at the Office](https://archiveofourown.org/works/118980) by [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio). 



  


Right-click and save to download the podfic as an [mp3](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/another_day_at_the_office/another_day_at_the_office.mp3) (11.3 MB) or as an [m4b audiobook](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/another_day_at_the_office/Another%20Day%20at%20the%20Office.m4b) (6.2 MB).

Length: 11:46  



End file.
